


This is what we are, this is who we are

by laradelay



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { B.A.P - Light Angst - From Skydive MV - Himchan/Jongup - Double Drabble }Jongup is going to betray Himchan.





	1. I. Truth

“Tell me” Jongup says as he lights a cigarette, then he takes a puff of smoke and he coughs severely, “ _what would you do for money?_ ” it’s the question.

 

“Tell me” Himchan says as he untaps a bottle of wine, then he pours the red liquid into a glass and he takes a sip, “ _what would you do for love?_ ” it’s the answer.

 

They look at each other. They’re made of lies, and they’re made of truths. This is who they are, this is what they are.

 

Jongup is going to kill Himchan.

 

 _Jongup is willing to kill for money, and Himchan is willing to be killed for love_.


	2. Goodnight

The garage is empty, dark and silent. The gate lowers down, the rest of the world is left out, the gate shuts down.

 

There’s a red and orange light that floats in the void. It’s a nuance similar to blood. It’s so true, alive and real. The black is being lit by the red. The colors are mixing up.

 

Jongup smokes a cigarette. He’s standing in the darkness.

 

Himchan drinks wine. He’s standing in the darkness as well.

 

They’re both swallowed in the obscurity.

 

“ _Goodnight, Jonguppie_ ” Himchan wishes he as he leans over to him, he brushes his hair and he kisses him on his forehead, knowing that he himself will be betrayed by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I was having the inspiration to write this other Drabble. I would like to write other fanfictions about HimUp's relationship in Skydive MV.
> 
> If you have any thoughts, plots or ideas you can write a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I would like to write other fanfictions about HimUp's relationship in Skydive MV.
> 
> If you have any thoughts, plots or ideas you can write a comment!
> 
> I also have a Kakaotalk account: my id is @fantasticalih. I would really like to have other Babyz as friends ♡.


End file.
